oliver_twistcharles_dickensfandomcom-20200213-history
Mr. Bumble
'' # '''''Quotes: # ''But I can't wait..... Dr.Oliver time for a stronger you said program a fighting defeat them Bill Sikes! # Don't never give up Aaron, If you don't have to. Bumble and Corney and where search Dr. Oliver is? # To the kill him a Nancy death Skynet Terminator 2019 and these 1984 from John Connor! # But Dr.Oliver lost a let's your people go?! Who is that Dr.Oliver runs away from here, # Please take care of a Mr Brownlow book and money?! Tell her about us.....nothing! # Why yes that's right Captain Aaron. go back in time 2001 original 1968 soon enough huh? # We let 'em have live body. If you had keep the shounen on faces, ma'am. this what happened to darkness! # Promise Sora-san a keyblade chosen one, Just watch to doing probably right? # And now Dr.Oliver join to going back Alam damai house 15, # Thanks to you Mr Bumble...... so that's why not go back future 2001 original 1968 timers o clock! # Hang in there do your best Aaron partner, see you again later Mrs Corney. # Oh damn forget that, Aaron but kidnapped her Dr.Oliver trainers like you! # Yes sure why not? Defeated you a bad guy a Bill Sikes dead Skynet Terminator control program black computer! # Of course i do Dr.Oliver small boy be carefully oneself? Don't see them that's why themselves, # Now Dr.Oliver slap your faces Bill Sikes once? I guess important you locket Dr.Oliver's mother after all. # Look! Up there! It's him! It's Bill Sikes! It's him for sure! And the Dr.Oliver save them! # Stop them right now. Policeman go ahead shoot you're gun next time i'll be back, # Kill themselves Nancy and Bill Sikes death. everyone protect Dr.Oliver! Destroy for a planet? # Who is that Bill sikes stop them hostage plan b why are you top to the roof Dr.Oliver forever! # Myself...have to destroy him saying place called Evil Bill Sikes thief really bad guy, # Dr.Oliver and Captain Aaron go back in time to our help, but he's not return before timers humanity! # I fear not bond date and time 2001 origin 1984 from the Metropolis have to destroy for a sake planet. # What's up Dr.Oliver with that, only have to do 1968 once for all Take care of him horses talent. # Bumble and Corney visitor Mr Brownlow search where Oliver came from. They present a locket belonging to Oliver's mother! who arrived at the workhouse penniless and died during childbirth. Brownlow recognizes the locket as his niece's and throws the two out, enraged that they selfishly chose to keep the trinket and information to themselves until they could collect a reward for it. Meanwhile, in an attempt to introduce Oliver to a life of crime, Sikes forces Oliver to take part in a house robbery. The robbery fails when Oliver accidentally awakens the occupants, but he and Sikes get away. While Sikes and Oliver are gone, Nancy, fearful for Oliver's life, goes to Brownlow, confessing her part in Oliver's kidnapping, however, she refuses to state the name of Fagin or Bill Sikes for her own protection. She promises to return him to Brownlow at midnight at London Bridge She then goes to the tavern. When Sikes and Oliver appear, Sikes orders his dog Bullseye to guard the boy. Nancy starts up a lively drinking song, hoping that the noise will distract Sikes. Bullseye, however, alerts Sikes, who gives chase. # Mr Bumble I saw him, As Oliver and Nancy share a farewell embrace at London Bridge, Sikes catches up and grabs both of them and throws Oliver aside. Nancy then tries to pull Sikes away, angering him. He then drags her behind the staircase of London Bridge and violently bluegeons her, injuring her fatally. He then takes off with Oliver, but Bullseye returns to the scene where Nancy has succumbed to her injuries and alerts the police. The dog leads Brownlow and an angry mob to the thieves' hideout. Sikes arrives at Fagin's den and demands money, revealing that he killed Nancy dead, as well. Upon seeing the approaching mob, the thieves disband and flee. Sikes runs off with Oliver, using him as a hostage. During the evacuation, Fagin loses his prized possessions, which sink into mud. Sikes attempts to flee to an adjacent roof, but is shot dead in the process by the police. Fagin makes up his mind to change his ways for good. Just as he is about to walk away a reformed character, Dodger appears from nowhere with a wallet he stole earlier. They dance off into the sunrise together, happily determined to live out the rest of their days as thieves while Oliver returns to Mr Brownlow's home for good! # I'm reviewing the situation Once the villain, you're a villain to the end Your light fingers Your inspiration What a team! Am I your partner? More a friend For your talent is employable So make your life enjoyable A world with pockets open wide Awaits your whim to grope inside Collections undetectable We might retire respectable Together till our dying day The living proof that crime can pay I think we'll have to think it out again! Hey,'' Gallery: Harry_Secombe_Oliver!_(1968).jpg Category:Criminals Category:Child Abusers Category:Sick Imbecility Person Category:Control Freak Category:Cheaters Category:Males Category:Evil Category:Liars Category:Characters Category:Images